Traditional unmanned aircraft systems may operate in one flight regime only; a powered flight regime or a vertical flight regime. This limitation presents limits on range, endurance, altitude and overall performance.
Some traditional vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) systems may launch in the vertical flight regime and make the transition to the powered flight regime and vice versa. However, these systems may be limited to complex thrust vectoring systems and rotating engines capable only of a change in vectored thrust to maintain controlled flight in the vertical flight regime and limited endurance while flying in the powered flight regime.
Therefore, a need remains for an unmanned aircraft system capable of a VTOL launch in a folded wing configuration, transitioning to a powered flight configuration, flying in the powered flight regime for increased endurance, and a VTOL recovery in the folded wing configuration.